Retailers are continually evolving product packaging in hopes of discovering more effective and visually attractive means for displaying products for retail. In addition to being aesthetically pleasing to enhance the appeal of the products to potential consumers, it is generally desired to have packaging configured to protect the product(s) during transport and handling and/or to maintain multiple related parts or items as a single product for sale. The retail display and packaging of multi-item products offered for retail sale often presents specific challenges.